Love me till the end
by ShelbySanders
Summary: sam goes back to Greece divorced with his two sons...along the way him and donna get married along the way they had there fights and some almost tore then apart...i own this story its also on archive our own and wattpad but its tilted (it was always you)
1. Don't let go just yet

Sam was sitting on the boat heading back to Kalokairi,as the ferry was taking him there a sudden though came onto his stomach of donna being there but he was sure she wasn't going to be there after 12 years so he pushed his thoughts aside and waited to be on the island again After a 1 hour drive to Kalokairi he got off the ferry and breathed in the sent of the island "well let's go I guess" he said, he made his way up to villia shopia and he saw a little girl with blonde long curls and blue eyes she looks like 12 or older and then when he looks to his left he saw Donna Sherdian looking at him with hurt in her eyes witch he completely understanded after what happen better them 12 years ago but even at 32 she was still beautiful then ever "Sam...w-what are you doing here I don't want to see you" I could tell she was relifed but more hurt and angry to see me after 12 years but here I was sitting infront of her with love in my eyes hopefully she didn't noticed before it makes anything worse "donna i...we need to talk" "Sam there's nothing to talk about ok" she said with tears in her eyes after seeing her cry almost it made me hurt on the heart and I know were she's coming from once agian. 


	2. Don't let go just yet pt 2

As I'm sitting on the balcony I start to draw a picture of me and donna as a family and out of now where a big gush of wind nicks it out of my hand..

"No" I shout running down stairs because donna is there,as I'm standing there I see donna picking it up in shock telling me to come here,I walk over to her to see what she wants

"Sam...what is this?why do you have this?" She asked me breathless

"Donna its you...as I gulp and me" I tell her in worryness

"Sam why did you do this" she still asked me in hurtfulness this time though

"Donna I was just sketching I'm sorry" i tell her in sorrow

"Its fine sam" she tells me as she handed the picture to me,then she turned around and started to walk away

"Donna I asked her" as she stops and turns around to say

"Yes sam?"

"Can we...i have one last hug please" I asked her begging buy hideing the begging

"I guess" she tells me in relife

We both share a hug and as I hug her i can tell her heart racing

"I gotta go clean sam" she says as she let's go

"Bye donna" I tell her but she is already gone

I hear Sophie,Jake and jack giggling there heads off on the balcony of my room,I smile softly

"Sam?" Sophie asked me

I shake my head from day dreaming and realize that the giggling has stopped,"yes" i ask her as I sit down

Next thing I know she sits in my lap "can...you hold me please?" She asked me crying

"Sophie what's wrong" I asked her while holding her and in worry

"Jake asked me where my dad was" she tells me still crying, "where is he Sophie" I ask her willingly

"That's the point sam...i don't know my mom... told me he left before I was born" she tells me between sniffles

As I hold her closer "oh honey it's alright who ever he is..he has messed up real bad" i tell her confidently

"Sam I wish you were my dad" she tells me sad and happy at the same time

"That's nice Sophie" I say looking up to my right and see donna walking over to sit

Jake and jack come racing down the stairs rushing to donna and i,Jack sits beside me while Jake is sitting in donnas lap.

"Donna" Jake asked her happily

"Yes sweerheart" she replied back,witch made my heart melt

"I like you...i wish I had a mommy like you and I wish my daddy could marry you" he tells me

" wow son that's to far" I tell him

"Well I wish I had a son like you to" she tells him and I could tell she is shocked a 9 year old knows this

"I got a question ms donna" he asked her once again to excited

"Yes Jake" she asked him brefliey

"Where is sohpie daddy at?" He asked confused

"Son don't ask her that" I tell him then realize sohpie has fallen asleep so I still rock her

"Its ok...well he lives far away and he left before I had her" she tells him sadly and she has a tear down her cheek

"Oh miss donna I'm so sorry" Jake tells her as he hugged her tightly

"Oh! It's fine sweetheart...you didn't know" she tells him calmly while she starts to rock him

"Donna who is Sophie father" I ask her

"Sam...theres something I have to tell you" she tells me in sadness and she starts sweating

"What is it?" I ask her confusingly


	3. I'm what

After we put the kids down for bed we sit on the balcony and start talking

"Donna what is it?" I asked her calmly and with my eyes soften

"Sam you are her...dad" she tells me in a whisper

"I'm her what? I ask her angrily

"Your her father ok!" She yells at me

"How do you even know!" I yell back at her

"Because you were the last person I ever slept with and after you left i stopped having sex!" She yelled once again

"When were you ever going to tell me huh!?" I yell louder but with anger in me

"I wasn't going to ok!" She yells

"So you were going to let our daughter grow up not knowing her father!" I yell at her

"Maybe I was sam!" She yells at me

I get up and look at her in the eyes "who did you sleep with before me!" I yell at her

" bill and Harry! Like I told you I used protection with them" she yelled at me

"Why didn't you with me?" I yell at her

"Ok let me get this straight,we were going to fast and got carried away ok!" I yell at her

"Ok" I yell at her

"I don't know why your going off on me now! I really dont" she yells at me

"Oh I'm going off because I wish you told me about this" I yell at her

"I wish I did to but it's to late!" She yells at me

"I guess we all wish that right!" I yells at her

"What ever Sam I gotta go" she yells at me as she walks out

"Donna..." I say as I grab her arm

"What" she tells,me calmly

"I'm sorry I left you please forgive me?" I tell her softly

"Sam I forgave you 9 years ago after what happened because I still love you" she yells me softly

I put my hands around her waist and next thing you know I'm kissing her passionately

She puts her hands on my chest and kisses me back

"Mommy why are you kissing sam?" Sophie asked us

We both stop and see Sophie and jake awake

"Yeah daddy why are you kissing miss donna" jake asks us

"Sophie this is your dad" she tells Sophie calmly

Sophie runs and jumps into my arms "daddy"

I hold her back "Sophie I'm so sorry" I tell her calmly

As I look up from sophie embrace I see donna smiling at us

I put Sophie down and she asks us a question

"But why were you to still kissing?" She asked us confused

"Were getting back together" donna and I say at the same time

Jake gets up and hugs Sophie " I always wanted a big sister! Now I can protect you" jake says excitedly

I look over at donna and whisper in her ear "so are we dating again?" I ask her seductively

"Yes I'm giving you a chance" she says while smiling softly

"Your even hotter at 29" I tell her smiling

"You are to" She says smiling agian

Actions


	4. questioning

Sophie sits infront of me and donna "daddy...

Why did you leave mommy" she asked crying

"Baby something happened in new york" I tell her calmly as i wipe her tears away

"Did you want to leave her?" She asked still crying

"No baby of course not...i love Your mom more than anything plus i didn't know she was pregnant with you until now" I still tell her

"Sophie its not his fault" donna tells her

"I know mommy I'm just wondering" Sophie tells her softly

"But daddy did you want to leave her?" She asked me softly

"No I didn't leaving your mom was the biggest mistake of my life..but now I'm happy" I tell her while smiling

Sophie gets up and hugs me tightly "goodnight daddy I love you" she tells me sleepily

I hug her back "good night babygirl"

As Sophie walks up the stairs i look at donna smiling

"What's that face" She asked me confused

I hold her close "I'm happy" I tell her

"I love you sam" she tells me happily

"I love you to donna" I tell her calmly

"Daddy" all three kids are crying from my room

"Go see what they want" She tells me

I run upstairs to tuck them in but when I get back donnas gone,so I go down to the beach and see her crying

"What's wrong baby" I ask her as I sit beside her

"I'm just wondering if this is a mistake to you because I don't want it to be" she tells me crying

"Donna baby this has been my dream...you...Sophie...and my sons,you are like a mother to them" I tell her confidently

"Really" she asked me

"Yes" I tell her as I stand up,and hold out my hand for her to get up

"Thanks" she says as she holds my hand walking up to the courtyard

"You ready to put presents under the tree?" I ask her

"Yes I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas" She tells me

37 minutes later after put gifts under the tree for jake,Jack and Sophie

"Lets go to your room and got to sleep" I tell her softly and sleepily

"Yeah let's go" she says as we get into her bedroom

I lay down on the left side "goodight my love" I tell her

"Goodnight" she says as she let's down on the right side

As we are laying down I rap my arm around her waist and hold her close

sorry for late update I've been busy and hurting


	5. Christmas Day

"Mommy daddy wake up it's Christmas morning" all three kids yelled as they jumped on the bed

"Were up...were up" we both said

"Miss donna is it alright of we call you mommy?" Jack and Jake asked politely

"If you want to babies" donna told them softly

"We want to!" They both yelled

"Lets go downstairs I think y'all have gifts down there" I told them softly

We all made it down stairs to the living room and the kids faces lit up

"Santa came!" Sohpie yelled excitedly

"Merry Christmas" I told them

"Oooh mommy daddy your under a mistletoe you have to kiss" Sophie and Jake told us

Donna and I looked up and then at each other and smiled at each other,and we both leaned in and kissed

We both stopped as we heard them giggling

"What's so funny you three" I asked them smiling

"Oh nothing" Sophie and Jake said

"Here mis-mommy" jack handed donna a gift

As I see her open it her face lights up

"Its a family portrait of me,you,sam,Sophie and jake" she told me,"when did you do this?"

"Last night when you were asleep" I told her

"I love it" she said hugging me

I lay back and hold her in my arms as we watch the 3 kids open there Christmas gift

Sophie opens a gift and it is a picture of her and Jake She jumps up and hugs me "thank you daddy"

I hug her back saying "How did you know it was me?" I ask her

"Oh come on daddy who else would have drawn this?" She tells me

I tickle her "you little stinker"

"Daddy...stop it tickles" she says laughing

"Yall go play with yells toys ok" I tell her

They all run into the courtyard and start playing

"Merry Christmas baby" I tell her

"Merry Christmas sam" donna tells me happily


End file.
